I'm Shy Can't You See
by drummer8907
Summary: Who's shy? Just how many secret can Hannah keep from the world? Is she the only one in family or amongst her friends that is holding something back? Rated T for later chapters, K to start. You think you have this figure out? maybe not. My first HM fic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** It's obvious that I don't own HM or anything related. I only own the random ideas that flood my brain everyday. 

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:** I've been writting fanfic for four years, but this is my first HM story. Parts of this story are based on the song "_Shy_" by a power/progressive metal band from Finland that I'm sure no one reading HM fics will know. I hope you like it and R&R. 

**I'm Shy Can't You See**

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was a typical Saturday night in the fall at the Stewart household. Robbie Ray was messing around with one of his guitars, while his two children, Miley and Jackson, were standing in the kitchen arguing.

"I can't believe you at the last Mr. Fudgy Bar!" Jackson whined to his younger sister.

"There were twelve bars in the whole box!" Miley defended. "And you ate _eleven _of them!"

"Sweet nibblits, children!" Mr. Stewart called out from the other room. "It's a Mr. Fudgy Bar! If you're going to argue, can't you find something worth fighting over?"

"But dad!" Jackson continued to whine. "I was saving those for when Oliver spends the night!"

"Fudgy Bar hogger say what!?" Miley asked, as if she hadn't heard and fully understood what her brother just said.

"Oliver's coming to spend the night." Jackson explained.

"Tonight?" Miley questioned.

"Yeah, tonight." Jackson replied. "What's wrong with that?"

_Miley felt a slight pause in her heart beat. Her best friend Oliver would be staying the night. She had only dreamed of this for over a year. Ever since she had to explain to him about Hannah Montana, she had found a greater liking toward Oliver. Not just a liking...she loved that boy. Now was her chance to tell him her true feelings._

"Wait, not tonight!" Miley had snapped out of her fantasy and back to the present time. " It's movie night!"

"So what?" Jackson asked. "You can watch you little movie. We'll be too busy with guy stuff to bug you."

"No, Jackson." Miley rebutled. "It's _movie _night. That means _Lilly _will be here."

"Lilly." Jackson began. "Is she spending the night, too?"

"Well, duh!" Miley informed her brother. "Lilly stays on every movie night!"

_Jackson__ felt a slight pause in his heart beat. His sister's best friend Lilly would be staying the night. He had only dreamed of this for what seemed like forever. Ever since Miley had met her, Jackson had always found Lilly to be a sweet and funny girl. Not just sweet and funny...but also cute. Now was his chance to tell her his true feelings._

"Dad, how could you let this happen!?" Both Jackson and Miley shouted.

"Oh no," Robbie Ray started. "Don't you bring me into this little mess of yours!"

"Did you know Oliver was staying tonight?" Miley asked.

"Yes. Jackson asked about a week ago if he could stay tonight, and I agreed." Mr. Stewart defended.

"You _know _Lilly and I have a movie night once a month, too, Daddy." Miley began. "It's the last weekend in the month, and we haven't had it yet. Didn't it dawn on you that 'gee, it must be movie night tonight! My daughter's going to be with her best friend in their movie jammies...so lets have Oliver over!' ? "

"Now sweetie, you and Oliver are best friends, too." Robbie Ray said. " But Oliver's not here to see you or Lilly in your jammies. He's here for Jackson."

"And I already said we won't bug you, Miles." Jackson repeated himself.

Miley let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't win. I'm in a house full of male brained monkeys! I give up!"

"Learn to live, Miles!" Jackson said, playfully slapping her on the back. "But so you're going to be in your PJ's, huh? The ones that say "I'm a little angel" on them in pink?"

"Can it, Jackson!" Miley said, pulling away from him. "I'm going up stairs to call Lilly and get ready."

"And the fuzzy green slippers that look like a cat coughed up neon hair ball?" Jackson yelled up to his sister, but Miley was already in her room and had slamed the door.

"Oh, that's a good one, son!" Mr. Stewart said to Jackson. "High-five me, boy!"

Robbie Ray stuck his hand out for his son to give him a high five, but he playfully jerked it away and said "Too slow!" ever time Jackson got close.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** It's obvious that I don't own HM or anything related. I only own the random ideas that flood my brain everyday. 

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:** I'm sorry if there was any formating issues with my first chapter or this one. I'm new with this method of submitting. I hope you like it and R&R.

**I'm Shy Can't You See**

****

**CHAPTER 2:**

Things calmed down a bit in the house after about an hour of separation between the two Stewart children. They were both in their rooms getting ready for their companions to arrive.

Miley had several pairs of pajamas scattered on her bed and all over the floor, trying to pick out the perfect one to wear tonight. Normally, it'd be any old, random pair. She wasn't ashamed to wear anything in front of Lilly.

But it's not just Lilly coming over tonight..._He _might see her...

While Miley was having her "jammie dilemma", Jackson was in his room, having a problem of his own. His room was a constant mess. He barely cleaned it. This was partly due to the fact that he works so hard and so long over at Rico's. Jackson was zooming around his room, like he was wearing a jet pack, cleaning. Normally, he's just tidy up a bit. He wasn't ashamed to have a pig sty for a room in front of Oliver. 

But it's not just Oliver coming over tonight..._She _might see it...

Just then, the door bell rang, and the two flew down the stairs screaming "I'll get it!". They were neck and neck as the raced. Miley was in her pajama's, and the silk seemed to make her more aero-dynamic. She was victorious in getting to the door first. Jackson let out a disappointed groan, as Miley opened the door, without looking to see who was behind it.

"Hey, Lillz! I'm so read-y- Ol-Oliver?"

"Hey, uh, Miley."

It wasn't Lilly. Instead, it was Miley's other secret: the boy of her dreams.

"Nice PJ's." Oliver complimented, not knowing what to say. He didn't except Miley to be home, let alone answer the door.

"Oliver, my man!" Jackson pushed his sister out of the way and motioned for Oliver to come inside. "How's it going, buddy?"

"It's, uh, it's going, I guess." He replied, as he looked around. "Hey Miley, you have moving night or something?"

The living room was all set up for Miley and Lilly's movie night. The coffee table was off to the side so that the girls had room to stretch out on the floor. There were bowls of popcorn and bags of chips and candy ready to go.

"Uh, yeah." Miley replied with a smile. "Lilly will be here soon."

"Miles!" Robbie Ray yelled down from his bed room upstairs. "Lilly in five...four...three...two...on-"

Just then Lilly burst through the door way on her skate board. She, too, was in her pajamas, but she wore he helmet always. This time, it looked a little weird with her pajamas.

"Who's ready to par-t-J-Jackson?" Oliver?"

"Hey Lilly." Oliver said causally.

"H-Hey Lilly." Jackson was shaky in his greeting.

Why did Oliver have to come the same time as Lilly; the girl of Jackson's dreams did?

"Well, looks like my other children are here." Robbie Ray called out, as he made his way down the steps to the living room." Howdy, Lilly, Oliver."

"Hi Mr. Stewart." Lilly and Oliver said.

"So." Mr. Stewart started. "What are you youngins going to do tonight?"

"Well Oliver here and I," Jackson started and reached out and grabbed Oliver to bring him into almost a head lock. "We're going be up all night playing video games and things!"

"Yeah." Oliver squeaked out, for Jackson had a tight grip on him. "I brought the newest Winterheart's game:" He then broke free from Jackson's arm, and pulled out a video game case from the duffel bag he was holding. "Moonstone Guild."

"And what movie are you guys going to be watching, Miles?" Robbie Ray asked his daughter.

"I don't know." She replied. "It's Lilly's turn to pick."

"It...is?" Lilly asked in confusion.

Miley sighed. "Well it _should _have been. I take it we're watching one of mine?"

"If you want, I mean...I did bring one." Lilly said.

"What's that?" Miley asked. "Please don't tell it's one of The Happy Sunshine Gang ones..."

"What's wrong with HSG!?" Lilly questioned. "I happen to like them! Hoppy Floppy Bunny and Silly Willy Squirrel are my favorites!"

Miley grabbed a hold of Lilly much like Jackson did with Oliver. "You brought it, _didn't you_?" She asked, talking through a faint smile.

"May...be?" Lilly whispered.

"Then we're _so_ watching Scarefest." Miley informed everyone as she let go of Lilly.

"Well you kids just have fun." Robbie Ray said. "But don't make a mess or stay up too late."

"What are you doing tonight, Dad?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I was thinking I'd go out in the garage and work on the car for little while." He repiled. "And you know, other manly stuff."

"Better take your cell phone with you, Daddy." Miley suggested.

"Why would I need to do that?" Her father asked.

"To call 911 when you injure yourself!" Miley exclaimed.

"Now what makes you think I'm going to need the paramedics?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Face it, Daddy: you're not the best when it comes to fixing things." Miley said.

"Don't you remember last time?" Jackson asked his dad. "I had to rush you to the ER because you glued your hand to a 2'4"!"

"Hey now, I was building a bookshelf and my contact fell out." Robbie Ray tried to defend him, but his children and their friends just laughed.

"Just be careful this time." Miley warned.

"Yes, 'mommy'." Robbie Ray replied and made his way out the back door.

"So lets get going, Oliver!" Jackson commanded. " I can't wait to play Moonstone Guild!"

Oliver stared off at both Miley and Lilly for a second before answering. "Yeah, coming." The two of them ran up the stairs to Jackson's room.

"So you aren't mad at me for bringing that HSG movie?" Lilly asked her best friend, as she placed her bag down on the floor next to the couch.

"Of course not." Miley assured her. "I knew you were going to bring it anyway, so I prepared better ones."

"Um, I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Lilly said.

Miley laughed. "I just know my best friend like the back of my hand."

"Yeah, I know what your back hand looks like, too!" Lilly replied, but Miley just sighed and laughed quietly.

**Looks like a real party at the Stewart house! Before you start on the name of Lilly's movie, it's supposed to sound stuipd. It's a little kids movie so it makes for humor. Jackson's and Oliver's video game is my creation as well. Possible annoucing of parrings in the coming few chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** It's obvious that I don't own HM or anything related. I only own the random ideas that flood my brain everyday.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:** This and the next chapter will take place in Jackson's room. Still thrid person POV, but the reader spends a little "quality time" with boys. I hope you like it and R&R.

**I'm Shy Can't You See**

**CHAPTER 3:**

"C'mon, c'mon!" Jackson spit out in a frustrated voice. He and Oliver had been playing Moonstone Guild for three hours. 

"We're nearly there!" Oliver chimed in.

"Oliver!" Jackson cried. "Look out behind you! A pack of wolves are headed this way!"

"But I'm so close the castle...and low on HP!" Oliver replied. "Fend them off for me."

"I can't do it alone!" Jackson protested. "There's four of them! They look real angry...and hungry for Night Elves like us!"

"Just do it!" Oliver exclaimed.

When it came to video games, Jackson was always focused. It took something very important to drag his mind away...or perhaps some beef jerky. Obeying his orders, Jackson tried to stop the wolves from getting to Oliver. He killed one successfully, and then suddenly, out of the blue...thoughts of Lilly re-entered his mind.

Jackson began to slowly loose focus. His visions became blurred, his heart beat picked up speed, and he was starting to sweat. He had lost all feeling and recognition of his fingers, causing him to hit the wrong buttons. It wasn't long before the rest of the wolves had gotten past Jackson and were attacking Oliver.

"I thought you were holding them off!" Oliver shouted, but it was too late. His character was soon killed by the wolf pack.

"Dang it!" Oliver cried out, as 'Game Over' flashed in red on the TV screen. He became so frustrated, that he tossed the controller to the floor and forcefully shut off the TV.

Jackson just sat on his bed, staring at the black screen. He didn't even know the game was over, and the TV was off. His mind was on one thing; one person only, and that was Lilly Truscott.

"Uh, Jackson?" Oliver questioned, waving his hand in front of Jackson's face. "Earth to Jackson?"

No response was made, so Oliver decided to take matters in his own 'hands', but slapping Jackson in the face.

"Ow! Hey man!" Jackson was freed from his vegetative state. "What the heck was that for!?"

"You're zoning on me, dude." Oliver replied. "We're not in school, so it's unlike you."

Jackson was still feeling strange. All of the symptoms he had...they we signs of love. He'd never get away with hiding this, at least not for very long. Though it killed him inside, Jackson thought of opening up to someone. Oliver would have been his first choice anyway. Now that he had witnessed Jackson in this state, Jackson saw this as the perfect time.

"Oliver," He started. "Can...can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Jackson." Oliver replied.

"I feel...weird." Jackson said.

"Well, you sure are acting like it!" Oliver replied.

"I...I have to get something off my chest." Oliver now knew that this was a serious conversation.

"I'm listening." Oliver said.

"Well...there's this girl..." Jackson began to explain. Oliver felt somewhat confused. It was odd that Jackson was confronting him; Oliver Oscar Oken, with a 'girl problem'.

"She's funny, sweet, attractive, everything." Jackson continued. "She has the cutest smile, the pretties eyes, and her laugh is adorable. Her personality matches mine. She can be girly, but she's into some of the guy stuff, too. Even when she's a ditz, I can help but smile and laugh."

"Wow." Oliver replied. "Sounds like a one special girl."

"She is special, Oliver." Jackson said quietly. "So special to me. I...I love her, Oliver."

"Who is it?" Oliver thought he was asking a harmless question. Little did he know, he just opened Pandora's Box.

"Who's who? The girl?" Jackson got nervous again. This was the part he didn't want to happen. Now if only he could hint towards Lilly, but still keep Oliver guessing. "You...you know her..."

" I don't know any juniors, really." Oliver explained. "Are you sure I know her?"

"She's not a junior." Jackson told Oliver. "She's a few years younger than me."

"So like a sophomore?" Oliver asked. "Not a girl in my class, is it?"

Oliver was getting one step closer to the truth. Jackson coughed. "Maybe."

"Ok, so it's a freshman." Oliver made that conclusion. "But who is it?"

"You, uh, like I said...you know her." Jackson was just buying some time, hoping that Oliver wouldn't ask too many more question.

"You said you've known her a long time," Oliver reinstated. "Is she one of Miley's friends?"

Oliver crept ever so slowly towards finding out Jackson's secret." One...one of Miley's..g-good friends. Her...h-her...oh, I can't say it, Oliver!"

"You can't back out on this now!" Oliver explained. "You got me this far, so you might as well just spit it out. It's not like I'm going to laugh or anything."

Jackson wasn't afraid of Oliver laughing...he was afraid of Oliver thinking Jackson was creepy and insane.

"I'm..." Jackson heart raced. He took a deep breath before spitting out his secret to Oliver: "I love Lilly..."

**Boys will be boys with their video games, but a little drama never hurts. What's Oliver going to say? The next chapter is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** It's obvious that I don't own HM or anything related. I only own the random ideas that flood my brain everyday.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: ** The setting is still in Jackson's room. Thanks to loliverislove and maddiej93 for reveiwng (and maddij93 for adding to favorties). I hope you like it and R&R.

**I'm Shy Can't You See**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Oliver just sat there; his mind was dead. He wasn't thinking Jackson is crazy. He wasn't thinking this was shocking news. Oliver just wasn't thinking. He didn't know _what _to think. 

"See I told you!" Jackson cried out. "I knew this was going to happen! I should have kept it myself! Me and my big mouth!"

"N-No.. Jackson." Oliver's brain had finally rebooted, and he was able to make sense of the matter. " I understand. It's okay."

"Then why are you all quiet?" Jackson asked.

"It just...it had to take a second to register." Oliver pleaded his case. "You're dealing with Oliver Oken, here, you know."

"You think I'm some sort of sick freak, don't you!?" Jackson wasn't buying Oliver's words." I know a seventeen year old shouldn't take liking to a fifteen year old...but I just can't help it!"

"Woah, Jackson, calm down." Oliver said, trying to cool Jackson's crazy rant. "There's nothing wrong with how you feel. I accept it, and I'm sure everyone else will, too."

"That's just it." Jackson said in a serious tone. "How am I supposed to tell Lilly? Worse yet; how am I going to tell Miley?"

"Just...tell her." Oliver said, referring to Lilly. This was Oliver best advice? "And as far as Miley goes, she'll understand. She's you're sister."

"If this were another girl, _any other girl_...I'd just come out and said to her face..."

Jackson reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a picture from Miley's last birthday party. Miley had just blown out the candles on her cake. Jackson and Lilly were standing on each side of Miley, and the second the candles were out, the two had pushed Miley face first into the cake. The picture was the first reaction shot, taken by Mr. Stewart. Miley's face was completed covered. Lilly and Jackson had their arms resting on each other's shoulders and were both giving thumbs up.

Jackson stared at the picture, smiling. His hands were shaking slightly, but his voice remained steady. "But it's Lilly..."

"Hiding it from the world isn't going to help you." Oliver spoke up, somewhat ruining Jackson's peaceful trip down memory lane." So you should tell her."

"Don't you have ears, boy?!" Jackson said. Oliver though he sounded a little too much like Robbie Ray. Now _this _was creepy. "I already told you, I can't do it!"

"There has to be some way that you're comfortable with." Oliver said.

There was a slight pause while the two were thinking. Jackson broke the silence. "I've...I may have one idea."

"Okay, shoot." Oliver said.

"Well, it's obvious that I can't do it...so what if...what if someone else does?"

"You really think that'll work?" Oliver asked. "I've seen it backfire plenty of times."

"So have I." Jackson added. "But not if you really trust the person. If you know they'll say the right things."

"You're going to ask Miley?" Oliver was confused by what Jackson had said.

"Heck no!" Jackson answered quickly. "She'd go all girly on me, and it won't come out right!"

"So wait...who else is there then?" Oliver wasn't seeing what was about to hit him.

"Um...well...there's...you..."

"Me?" Oliver was in shock this time. "You want _me _to help you get Lilly?"

"Uh, yeah?" Jackson replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know, Jackson..."

"Please, Oliver!" Jackson was nearly begging. "You're all I have! My only hope!"

"What am I supposed to say?" Oliver asked. "Do you know how awkward it'll be for me?"

"Yes, I know, but it's worse off for me." Jackson wasn't backing down." You're best friends. I'm sure she'll listen to you and trust your every word."

"She'll trust me," Oliver started. "I'm just afraid of the outcome."

"_You_ are!? Jackson shouted, but it wasn't too loud, for fear his dad was asleep, and that Miley or Lilly would hear. "Oliver, please.." His voiced was reduced to a whisper. "Throw some hints at her or something. At least get inside her head and her heart. Just see if she even has the _tiniest _drop of feelings for me. I don't want to waste my time loving a girl who doesn't think of me as anything more. Can you do that for me, Oliver? _Please_..."

Oliver thought about this for a minute. He did feel bad for Jackson, but if he helped him, would he be risking shaky grounds with his friendship with Lilly? This had to be one of the toughest decisions Oliver had to make in a long time.

"Jackson, I...I'll do it."

"Oh thank-you, Oliver!" Jackson cried, pulling Oliver over for another 'hug-turned- headlock'. "You're one in a million!" Jackson stopped after he said that last sentence. He repeated it again, only this time singing it.

"Alright I get it!" Oliver said, putting his hands over his ears. "You're going wake everyone up! Cut it out!"

"Wake them up?" Jackson asked, after he took Oliver's orders. "Why? What time is it?"

"It's 2:30 in the morning." Oliver said, as he yawned.

"Sweet Nibblets!" Jackson cried. "We better sleep!"

"I wanted to sleep three hours ago!" Oliver told him. "But we were so close to beating the game, that I figured I could extend my internal clock and stay up...just this once."

"Yeah, sorry about letting the wolves get you." Jackson apologized. "Now that the whole Lilly thing is out, I feel a lot better. Say..in for another round?"

"What happened to sleep?" Oliver questioned. "I'm tired."

"Alright, fine." Jackson gave in. "Maybe a little shut eye will do me good."

"It will." Oliver said.

"But will you play again first thing in the morning?" Jackson asked, giving Oliver the dreaded 'lower-lip-that-looks-like-a-puppy-dog's-face' look.

Oliver sighed. "Of course. Now kill the lights, and clear off some crap from the floor for my sleeping bag."

"Aye, aye, captain." Jackson grumbled, but did as he was told.

"Thank-you." Oliver said politely. "Now get some sleep."

"I'll try." Jackson said, and he flung some more things off his bed and settled in for the night. "Night, Oliver."

"Oh, uh, Jackson?" Oliver asked form the floor.

"Yeah?"

"This duffle bag is the same one I used for gym class. If you snore too loud, I'm throwing my dirty, sweaty socks on your face."

"Gee, thanks." Jackson mumbled.

"What are friends for?" Oliver replied with a smile, but Jackson never saw or heard Oliver. He was already falling asleep and dreaming about Lilly.

**This was an awkward conversation for two teenage boys to have, but Oliver reached out to Jackson when he was in need. How sweet...but what the heck are Miley and Lilly doing while this is going on!? Find out in the next chapter! (and yeah, it was REALLY 2:30am when I was typing this. it shows you have much of a life I have.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** It's obvious that I don't own HM or anything related. I only own the random ideas that flood my brain everyday.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: **Thanks to MarauderNicki and maddiej93 for reveiwng and for adding to story watch. Now lets see what the girls are up to. I hope you like it and R&R.

**I'm Shy Can't You See**

****

**CHAPTER 5:**

"This movie rocks!" Lilly said to Miley in between eating a handful of popcorn. "I'm so glad you talked me into watching it instead of the one I brought."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Miley spit out in response.

"I wonder why they call it Scarefest, though." Lilly said. "It's not scary at all."

"N-N-N-N-No." Miley was hugging her pillow and rocking back in forth on the couch. The music in the movie slowly began to crescendo; a universal sign of danger. Though she didn't want them to be, Miley's eyes were widening and glued to the TV. "N-N-Not sc-car-y a-a-at..."

Just then, some creature had appeared from nowhere in the movie.

"Sweet Nibblets!" Miley screamed as she flung over and attached to her best friend. That action made Lilly jump in shock. "I can't look!" Miley said, closing her eyes tight. "T-Tell me when it's over!"

"Miley Ray Stewart!" Lilly called out. "You're afraid of this?" Miley didn't saw a word, but she nodded with her eyes still shut.

"Oh Miley, chill out." Lilly said. "It's just a movie!" The same music had started up again. "It's...just a movie. I-It's..just a-" Lilly reminded herself out loud. A scream was heard. "I'm turning it off now!" Miley and Lilly sat there on the couch, clinging on to each other as if there were going to fall off a cliff if one of them let go.

"Next time, we're going with the 'Happy' thing!" Miley announced, while still trying to catch her breath.

"Totally!" Lilly panted.

The two let go, looked at each other, and then laughed it off. That's what they were best known for; laughing off all their troubles.

"Yikes, look at the mess we made." Miley said, scanning the living room. "There's popcorn everywhere!"

"Well, I blame you." Lilly said. "You scared me to death when you decided to cling on to me, and my bowl of popcorn went flying!"

"Oh...sorry." Miley apologized.

"It's Okay." Lilly told her best friend. "But you dad will kill us if we leave the room like this. Let's get cleaning up."

Lilly got up from the couch and starting picking up popcorn. Miley slowly did the same, but she was preoccupied with something...with _someone_...with _thoughts _of someone.

"I wonder what Jackson and Oliver are up to." Lilly asked as she reached over and grabbed more popcorn kernels from the floor.

As if Miley wasn't already in 'Oliver Land', Lilly had to make a comment about him. She _had _to say his name. Now the tempo of her heart beat increased, and Miley's nerves were on edge. She had a bunch of popcorn in her hand ready to put in the bowl when Lilly had said that sentence. Miley just stood still, frozen.

"Uh, Miley?" Lilly asked. "You can let go of the popcorn now. You're kinda smushin' it into more little pieces, which is harder to pick up."

Miley didn't answer Lilly. Lilly shrugged her shoulders and tried to pry loose Miley's 'death grip' on the popcorn.

"Lilly what are you doing?" Miley asked confused, yet back to reality, as she loosed her grip on the kernels on her own.

"Trying to help you clean up." Lilly said. "You kinda spaced on me."

"Oh...sorry, Lillz." Miley said. She was sorry, but she couldn't help it. She kept thinking about Oliver; where he was and what he was doing. It was getting to be too much for Miley to hold back. This was sure worse to keep from Lilly than the Hannah secret. After thinking it over for a few seconds, Miley thought that now seemed like the best time to let Lilly know.

"Hey Lilly?" Miley asked, turning around to face her. "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure." Lilly said in agreement. She brushed off the couch cushion where Miley was sitting and then the cushion on her side so that they could sit. "What's up?"

"Something's come over me." Miley sat down and started off the conversation

"I can tell." Lilly said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_." Miley said. "Well...maybe it is wrong."

"I can't help if you don't fill me in." Lilly reminded Miley.

"I'm sorry." Miley apologized for the third time tonight. "It's...boy problems..."

"Jake's not back in town, is he?" Lilly said with a somewhat dreadful tone. She knew that Miley really like Jake, at least at one point, but Lilly hated the way he made Miley feel.

"Oh no." Miley said. "It has nothing to do with Jake. That's a part of my life I'm trying to forget."

"Then what's this about?" Lilly asked.

"There's this boy..." Miley started.

"Yeah, you said that." Lilly said. "Go on."

"He's smart, funny, incredibly sweet, and cute..." Miley paused. "I get lost in his eyes, his smile, and his words. He loves to act silly, but he _is _intelligent. He's got a sensitive side that he shows, but only to me. When he does, it's usually when we are alone, and it makes me melt. He's everything."

"Wowzers." Lilly said, after listing to Miley describe this 'dream boy' of hers. "This must be one great guy, huh?"

"Great's not the word." Miley said quietly. "He's nothing short of amazing. I think...no, I _know_...I love him..."

"So who is it?" Lilly was a little anxious to know. Miley could tell by the tone of her voice.

"Who's...huh? What?" Miley was losing it again. After hearing herself describe Oliver in all those wonderful ways, her mind was back in a fantasy. "Oh, the boy. You...you know him..."

"I know a lot of boys." Lilly said, somewhat proud of that fact. "You're going to make me play the guessing game?"

"So?" Miley asked. The guessing game was a good idea. Lilly would _never _guess Oliver.

"There are a million guys in our grade!" Lilly informed her. "This guy _is _in our grade, right?"

"Of course he is." Miley said. " Jackson doesn't have any friends to like." 

"Hmm, smart, funny, sensitive, and cute boy in our grade." Lilly thought for a few moments before answering. "I don't know a guy that has all of those adjectives in our school."

"Yes, you do. He's one of your best friends!" Miley wanted to crawl in a hole and hide after she had blurted that hint out without thinking it over first.

"I would say Matt, but he's not sensitive at all." Lilly didn't guess Oliver on that clue. Miley felt slightly better. "I give up. Tell me."

"I- I can't tell you!" Miley said.

"Why not?" Lilly asked, confused.

"C-Cause it's the guessing game, and that ain't in the rules!" Miley wasn't impressed with her answer, but she hoped it would work.

"Miley, you're my best friend." Lilly said. "If you can't tell _anyone_, you can tell Lilly. _That's_ in our rules."

"I know." Miley said, looking down at the floor. "Promise...promise you won't freak out or anything?"

"Freak out?" Lilly repeated. "Me? Freak out? I never freak out! Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise me, Lilly." Miley said.

"Of course I promise." Lilly replied. "Now spill it, honey. You've gotten me on pins and needles, here!"

Miley took a few deep breaths and thought about how she should go about telling Lilly her 'other' secret. Her thoughts weren't helping. They were quickly kicked out by those of Oliver, so Miley just told Lilly straight up: "I'm in love with Oliver..."

**Okay, you probably figured that was going to happen. Maybe you have predicted the next chapter, too, but trust me, you have no clue. These are the ground chapters. The fun stuff isn't too far off. (Note: I know Matt Marshal is said to be a 10th grader on the show, but for lack of making up a random name, I just decided to use him.) How is Lilly going to react? Is Miley going to need her best friend to do some dirty work? Keep reading to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** It's obvious that I don't own HM or anything related. I only own the random ideas that flood my brain everyday.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: **Thanks to maddiej93(When are you going to update "Why Guys Shouldn't Write in Diaries"!? I'M DYING OVER HERE!), MarauderNicki, and Milez93 (Finland forever!) for reveiwing. Miley's master plan is revealed. I hope you like it and R&R.

**I'm Shy Can't You See**

**CHAPTER 6:**

A new secret was out. Miley couldn't look her best friend in the eye after saying that sentence. She put her head back down. Lilly just sat there; mouth partly agape with no other reaction. The brain waves had been shut down. She couldn't think of a response.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you..." Miley said quietly, never picking her head up, because her eyes were being to water. "I knew you'd react this way."

"Miley, no." Lilly gave a shot a forming words. "Please, Miley."

"I know you think I'm crazy!" Miley picked up her head and could face Lilly again. Just in time to see one lone tear fall. "You know people at school always teased about since the day I met him!...But it's all true. It's all very true."

"You think I'm mad or something?" Lilly asked. "I'm not mad. I understand completely."

"I've never felt this way before, Lilly." Miley explained. "Even when I had that short lived thing with Jake."

"Jake's a dork." Lilly said. That was one of the _kindest _way Miley had ever heard Lilly describe her ex.

"Oliver's a donut." Miley said in a somewhat humorous tone, and Lilly couldn't help up laugh. 'Donut' has been Oliver's nickname since preschool.

"And you want to be the sprinkles or a glass of milk?" Silly Lilly. Miley laughed, but smiled faintly. Perhaps she had thought too much in depth.

"I'm glad you understand." Miley said. "But I have an even bigger problem now. How am I supposed to tell him?"

"You told him about Hannah. So how is this different?" Lilly asked.

"That was easy, though." Miley defended. "This is _a lot _harder."

"Just tell him in the same way." Lilly suggested.

"He fainted when I told him, remember?" Miley reminded.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Lilly replied. " Well tell him in a place we he can't hit his head incase he faints. Tell him on a trampoline, so he'll just bounce back up!"

"Nice theory, _Einstein_." Miley said sarcastically. "I don't even think I can tell him."

"You kinda sorta have to." Lilly said. "

"I can't do it myself." Miley confessed. "It's too much pressure on me...on our friendship."

"It's going to eat away at you until you do something about it." Lilly said.

"If this were another boy, _any other boy_...I'd come right out and say it, but..."

Miley pulled out the necklace with a locket type compartment that she always wore out from behind her pajama top. She always kept a picture of Lilly and Oliver in the locket, but which picture changed from time to time. The current picture was from her last birthday party. Jackson and Lilly had just slammed Miley face first into her cake. She was still in shock, and it hadn't hit her who had done this. Oliver was standing in front of Miley, slightly to her left. He had taken his finger and scraped some of the frosting off of Miley's cheek to eat it, when her dad took the picture. Miley could remember Oliver saying _"Mmm_, _buttercream!". _

Miley smiled down at the picture while she reminisced, but looked back up at Lilly to finish her sentence: "it's Oliver..."

"You'll never know his feelings unless you say something." Lilly told Miley.

Lilly was right, and Miley knew it. She also knew she couldn't handle explaining this to Oliver alone. _She _might be the one fainting instead of him. Miley fought with her brain for a few moments for any ideas. A light bulb went off, and she smiled as she told her best friend her brilliant plan.

"Hey Lilly? I just thought of the _perfect _way to let Oliver know I have feelings for him."

"Ooh, really!? How!?" Lilly asked, excited.

"_I'm _not going to tell him." She said slyly.

"Then who is?" Lilly asked suspicious.

Miley put her hands on Lilly's shoulders and smiled. "_You _are!"

"Huh?" Lilly replied in shock.

"Oh, you heard me." Miley claimed. "I want _you _to tell Oliver."

"Me?" Lilly was still partly confused. "You really think _I'm _the best person to tell Oliver you like him?"

"Of course I do!" Miley replied. "You're my best friend _and _Oliver's best friend. Besides, who knows Oliver better?"

"I guess I do." Lilly said. "But I don't know about this..."

"C'mon, Lilly, it's easy!" Miley tried to encourage her.

"If it's so easy, why aren't you able to do it!?" Lilly tried her best to make a point, hoping that she could talk Miley out of this.

"It's because I have faith in you." Miley said. "I'm not good at getting through to guys. You are."

"And?" Lilly asked.

"I just want a hint." Miley explained. "Just see what he's thinking and feeling. I promise if it's nothing like I'm feeling, I'll end it so I won't waste your time." Miley looked her best friend in the eyes. "I've got no one else that I love and no one else that I trust more than you two. It's my one shot at true love. Will you please help me, Lilly?"

Lilly went off to a zone to think long and hard before giving an answer. Yes, this would be awkward for Miley, but it's just as bad for her. What kind of mark would this leave on Oliver and Lilly's friendship? Was Lilly about to make the ultimate sacrifice?

"Miley," Lilly took her best friend's hands. "I'll...I'll do my best."

"Yay!" Miley let out a girly squeal of approval and pulled Lilly in for a big hug. "Thank you so much, Lilly! You're the bestest friend ever!"

"Y-yeah...love, love y-y-ou, t-too, M-Miley." Lilly gasped for air. "You're...c-crushing my r-r-r-rib c-cage."

"Oh, haha, opps." Miley had looked down at her friend, saw the pain she was in, and slowly let go. "You're still not use to my Tennessee bear hugs, huh?"

"I guess I have a frailer, Malibu body." Lilly replied. " It's all those wipeouts on my skateboard."

"You take it like a champ, though." Miley said.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked as she yawned.

Miley looked at the clock in the kitchen. "Eh, it's only 2:30 in the morning...yikes!"

"Yikes is right!" Lilly replied. "We should be in asleep by now!"

"Yeah, you're right." Miley said. "I'm sure Jackson and Oliver are passed out."

"You're kidding, right?" Lilly said with a laugh. "Ten bucks says Jackson's up playing that dumb video game."

"_Twenty_ bucks Oliver is asleep." Miley said. The two laughed. Oliver always seemed to be the first one to pass out.

"A million bucks that Lilly is going to be asleep in five seconds." Lilly told Miley. (She refered to herself in third person more often than usual. It must be the Lola brain coming through.)

"Probably." Miley laughed. "Where's Beary Bear? You didn't hide him like you did the last time, did you?"

"Oh no! I've learned my lesson! "Lilly pulled up her pajama sleeves to show Miley a scar. "I still have the reminder!"

"But that wasn't really _my _fault." Miley pleaded. "You were the one who took off running and then slammed into something!"

"I _had _to run. You were chasing me with a foam noodle!" Lilly exclaimed.

"So let that be a lesson to you." Miley said firmly, as if she was scolding a child. "Never, _ever _take my Beary Bear _again_!"

"That's it? You're not going to ground me for two weeks?" Lilly asked, playing along.

Miley started out laughing, but then went to her serious face to respond. "Don't tempt me."

"Seriously now, Miles. I want to get some sleep." Lilly said.

"Yeah, me too." Miley replied.

Lilly tossed Beary Bear to Miley. Miley gave him a hug, and then the two crawled into their blankets to get settled.

"Thanks for understanding, Lilly." Miley broke the few moments of silence. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"No prob." Lilly replied. "Anything for my bestest friend. Night Miley...Miley?"

Lilly didn't know that Miley had already fallen asleep. She was in dream land with Oliver, and a smile lit her face.

**Oliver and Lilly, two best friends, are placed in a rather sticky situation. They promised to help Miley and Jackson...but will their efforts end up hurting someone? What new discoveries will the two make? Lilly and Oliver have thier BIG talk next chapter. Keep reading!  
****  
And yeah...neither Lilly nor Miley ever receives any money from the bets that were made...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** It's obvious that I don't own HM or anything related. I only own the random ideas that flood my brain everyday.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: **Thanks to all who reveiwed, added to favorites, and/or put on author/story alert. You guys are awesome. Lilly and Oliver can't sleep,and you know what's bothering them,. I hope you like it and R&R.

**I'm Shy Can't You See**

**CHAPTER 7:**

Although she had predicted that she would be the first to be asleep, Lilly spent the past hour tossing and turning. She wasn't feeling well and didn't know the exact reason why. Could it be what she drank? She didn't have much caffeine, but what little she had, she had drank too late at night. Was it nightmares? When she closed her eyes, she saw the image of the monster from the movie her and Miley had watched. 

None of those were right.

After managing to fall asleep for about ten minutes, she was awoken by thoughts of the tense conversation earlier. Lilly sighed and sat up.

"Hey Miley?" She called out softly. "You awake?"

Miley was sound asleep, holding Beary Bear tight in her arms. Lilly laughed at such a sight.

"_Maybe _some _ice cream will help my nerves calm down_." Lilly said to herself. She slowly got up off the floor, stepped over her peacefully sleeping best friend, and made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Oliver lay still in his sleeping bag on Jackson's floor. His hands were clasped tight over his ears. He was grumbling and muttering words in anger under his breath. Jackson's snoring sounded like a dying cat trapped in a dryer. 

" Jackson? Jackson!" Oliver called out quietly, but loud enough for Jackson to potentially hear. "Remember our little talk about the socks? I'm two seconds away from throwing them at your face!"

Jackson just snorted in his sleep and rolled over. Oliver sighed in frustration.

"_3:30_." He said to himself. "_Time to go raid the fridge_."

* * *

Oliver tried his best to be quiet for the sake of Miley, Lilly, and Robbie Ray's sleep as he slowly crept his way down stairs. He didn't care about Jackson. After all, a F-16 fighter jet couldn't wake him up.

When Oliver made his way down in to the living room of the Stewart's, he looked over at Miley asleep on the floor.

"_If only Jackson slept as sound as you_." Oliver said to himself with a smile, as he made his way into the kitchen.

Just as he turned the bend, Oliver spotted Lilly; the back half of her, because she was rummaging around in the freezer. Oliver didn't want to make her scream and wake the whole house (excluding Jackson), so he quietly made his way up to her.

"They got any Mr. Fudgy Bars?"

Lilly jumped back and nearly slammed the freezer door shut when she heard a voice.

"Oliver!" She said, slapping him in the arm. "You scared me to death!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." Oliver replied. "At least you didn't scream."

"And to answer you question, no. They're out." Lilly replied upset. Who doesn't love a Mr. Fudgy Bar?

"That stinks." Oliver said, disappointed.

"Eh, wants some Rocky Road instead?" Lilly offered, holding up a carton of ice cream.

"Sure." Oliver replied. "I'll get the bowls and spoons."

"So what are you doing up?" Lilly asked as she reached in a drawer for the ice cream scoop.

"There's a freight train in Jackson's room." Oliver replied, handing her bowls.

"A freight train?" Lilly asked, tilting her head at an angle in confusion, but still scooping ice cream into a bowl.

" Jackson's snoring." Oliver explained. "Dying cat, freight train, whatever. It's horrible."

_Although that was the truth, Oliver wasn't about to admit the real reason why he was having such a difficult time getting to sleep. His mind was still buzzing about what Jackson had said...and another matter. One other thought just wouldn't die..._

"That stinks." Lilly said, as she passed a bowl of ice cream to Oliver.

"What about you?" Oliver asked, before he put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Lots of things." Lilly said, putting the lid back on the container of ice cream and started to eat her own. "The caffeine in the pop, probably."

"What about the movie?" Oliver asked as he continued to eat. "Scary?"

"Maybe just a little." Lilly said.

_Lilly wasn't about to give away the truth. Sure the pop and movie helped, but only she know the real reason she was deprived of sleep. All of her thoughts were on what Miley had said...and another matter. One other thought that just wouldn't die... _

"Sounds like we're both having a rough night." Oliver said, eating the last bit of his ice cream

"Oliver! You finished that already!?" Lilly asked in shock. "No brain freeze?"

"Yep. No...oh God!" Oliver held his head in pain and made the weirdest looking face Lilly had ever seen.

"Spoke too soon, I guess." Lilly replied giggling.

"You always laugh at my pain and misery!" Oliver complained as he slowly let go of his head. "It's not funny, you know."

"It's hilarious!" Lilly replied, still laughing. "You have to admit it, Oliver. You're a funny guy."

"Well." Oliver said proudly. "I was voted class clown in Mr. Coreli's class."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Miley and me." Lilly explained.

"You're very helpful." Oliver said. "You're always looking out for you friends. Such a caring person."

"Hey, I've got my friend's backs." Lilly told him. "No one messes with Lilly Truscott's friends or they'll have a date with her fist!"

"Have you ever _actually _hit anybody besides me?" Oliver asked in curiosity.

"Heck no, I'd get beat up!" Lilly said. "Besides, you know I'm just messing with you when I do it."

_The two laughed at Lilly's remark, but then there was a moment of silence. All this talk about each other's characteristics had cued certain thoughts to re-enter their brains. Miley had mentioned how funny Oliver is. Lilly wonder if she should speak up. Jackson mentioned how sweet and caring Lilly is. Oliver thought he should say something. They both wanted to, but of course, there still was that other thought fighting for dominance. _

"So...you going back to sleep now?" Oliver asked slyly. He was ready to try figure out about Lilly's feelings for Jackson.

"I...don't know." Lilly replied, washing out her and Oliver's bowls in the sink. She was feeling a little suspicious with the way Oliver was looking at her. Something must be up. "You?"

"Um, I...I guess not." Oliver answered. He looked around the room for a minute before speaking again." Do...do you think we could...talk..for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Lilly agreed, for this would be a chance to peak in to "Smokin' Oken" for Miley. She never stopped thinking that something just didn't seem right.

The two walked over to the kitchen table to sit down for their talk. Both nervous about what they had to tell the other.

"_Please_, _God_," Oliver and Lilly said to themselves. "_Please let this come out the right way..." _

**DUN, DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Sorry to leave you hanging, guys...but I kinda like dramatic cliff hangers. I was going to tie it all together, but this would be one long chapter if did. I only have a few more chapters actually written, because I'm going to be starting on another fic here soon. This one will continue, no worries! Oliver and Lilly have their talk next chapter, I PROMISE! The out come may shock you so KEEP READING!**


End file.
